Taken by Love
by QueenScale10585
Summary: Julie is John's younger sister and A.J.'s her boyfriend. Will the guys be able to pretect her from the harm that Ghost is going to cause?  NEW CHAPTER ONLINE
1. Chapter 1

**AN : I own nothing but Julie, the character I've created.  
>As from today (617/2014) I'm rewriting this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Julie. I'm 20 years old, and John Rahway's younger sister.<br>Since our parents died in a car crash 2 years ago, I decided to move in with John, mainly because he didn't want me being on my own, secondly because he now has someone to cook for him because that's the one thing he isn't good at.  
>John and I have a strong brother-sister bond and no one has been able to come between us.<br>At least, not for now.

I've known G, Jake, Jesse and Lilly since I was 16, and I love them like family. The guys all treat me like their younger sister. 2 years ago AJ joined the group and I was hooked since the first time I saw him. Much to my brother's dismay, AJ and I started spending time together too, which lead to us trying to have a relationship.

In case you are wondering, yes, I know what my brother and his friends do for a living. And no, I'm not ok with it. Having lost both my parents made me afraid of ending up alone. The thought of losing John during one of their 'jobs' scared the living daylights out of me.

To fill my days I enrolled at FIDM with a major for Interior Design. School keeps me busy most of the time.

I was sitting on the side of the pool, my feet touching the water, watching the sun go down, disappearing into the ocean. It was something I used to do with my dad all the time. We'd go to the beach with a thick blanket and a basket filled with some of my mom's fresh baked cookies and just gaze at the undergoing sun, filling the sky with gorgeous red and orange color.

My phone started buzzing and I saw that it was Lilly calling.

" Hey Lilly, .." A squeal sounded on the other side and I had to keep my phone on safe distance from my ear.  
>" Are you ok? "<br>" Jake asked me to marry him! " She exclaimed.  
>" Oh my god, that's wonderful. Congratulations! About time he did though."<br>" Thank you sweetie, I'm so happy. I thought he'd never ask. " She laughed.

I heard the front door open, and saw John come in with two girls.  
>He motioned me to leave. I rolled my eyes and send him a glare.<p>

" Lills, I got to go, John has company over. If you know what I mean.. "  
>" Let's hope he doesn't keep you up tonight. We all know how loud he can get. "<br>I made a gagging sound, causing Lilly to erupt in giggles.  
>" Let's go shopping tomorrow, I haven't seen you in a while, and I need some time with my girl."<br>It had been a long time indeed. College had kept me very busy, and there was no end in sight to the amount of tasks we kept getting.  
>" Sounds good. I'm always up for some quality time with my bestie. Meet you at 10 at your house."<br>" Great! 'Night Jules, see you tomorrow."

During my phone call I had gone upstairs to my room. A soft breeze was flowing into my room through the French doors leading onto my balcony. Although the sun was gone, the warmth still lingered in the air.  
>While closing the doors, I saw John getting into the pool naked with the two girls already skinny-dipping.<br>"I'm so not swimming in that pool anymore" I said to myself, making a disgusted face.

After putting my comfy pajama's on, I crawled onto my bed, pulling the comforter on top of me.

I turned on the TV and watched an episode of The Hills. Reality series were my guilty pleasure, but most of all, I watched them because Lauren also attended FIDM, the same college that I was in.

Tiredness seemed to have overtaken me and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

The horrendous sound of my alarm woke me up rather brutally. Grunting I slammed the snooze button, trying to get out of the comforter that had wrapped itself around me during my sleep.

After a shower, drying my hair, loosely braiding it and brushing my teeth, I walked to my dresser and pulled out some clothes.

By the time I was dressed, it was 9.30. I walked towards the stairs. My brother's bedroom door was wide open, and I couldn't help but peeking inside.

There was no one there, he must have had an early meeting with the guys. I picked up my handbag from the hall closet and chucked in ; my wallet, phone, lip gloss, and a granola bar to eat during the ride to Lilly's.

On my way I picked up some much needed caffeine from Starbucks. . A vanilla latte helped, needless to say that I'm not a morning person

It was 10 am sharp when I arrived. Must having heard my car, Lilly opened the front door. She stepped into the car and pulled me into a hug. " I've missed my girl."

I hugged her back. " I missed you too. Let's go shopping, I need something to impress my man tonight."  
>" No time to waste then. " She laughed.<p>

While Lilly was trying out a few things I sat on a couch. My phone buzzed so I picked it out of my bag. It was a text from AJ.

**_Are you coming to the club tonight? I miss you._**

I smiled to myself, we hadn't seen each other in 2 weeks and I also missed him. I quickly send a reply.

**_Be there at 9 _****_ Miss you too. Xo_**

I really enjoyed my day with Lilly. She was like a big sister to me, and I could always count on her.

" Will I see you tonight?" She asked while I stopped my car in front of her house.  
>" Yes, I can't wait to see A.J. again. The guys have been so busy, that he hasn't had any time left to spend with me. And I've been very occupied with schoolwork myself." I pouted.<p>

Lilly got out of the car, and collected all her bags.  
>" Ah, no need to tell me about that. I only see Jake when he's getting into bed in the wee hours of the morning. " She gave me a sad smile. " I'll see you tonight ! "<br>I waved and drove away.

When I got home, John again wasn't there, but I could smell his cologne lightly. So he must have left not long before I arrived.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw a note lying on the counter and picked it up.

**_Food's in the fridge. Need to talk to you a.s.a.p._**

" Wonder what's that about. " I frowned.

Having dinner on your own isn't that fun, but I knew John thought had more important things to do than having family time with his little sister.  
>I warmed up my dinner in the microwave and turned on the TV to watch the news.<br>After finishing the dishes, I went upstairs to putting my new clothes in my closet. I still had some time left to take a shower.

20 minutes later I stepped out of my shower, steam filling the entire bathroom.  
>I quickly dried my hair, letting my natural dark brown waves cascade down my back. After putting on my makeup, I walked into my bedroom and started getting dressed. I decided on wearing my new plum colored dress with sweetheart neckline, and my favorite pair of black pumps.<p>

Taking a last look in the mirror, I decided I looked good enough for the night, and collected my clutch and keys.

It was a 15 minute drive from my house to the club, so while I was driving, I sang along with the radio.

Pulling up on the parking lot, I saw my brother's, A.J.'s, and G's cars and Jesse's bike. I parked mine next to A.J's and walked to the entrance, saying hello to Jason, the bouncer. He flashed a bright smile when he saw me. " Miss Rahway, looking good tonight!"  
>I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Jason, you know you can call me Julie right? "<br>" Have a nice night Julie " he said while holding the door for me.  
>I waved him goodbye and entered the club.<p>

Alicia was standing in the middle of the foyer, at the stand with the book for reservations. She smiled when she saw me.  
>" Julie, a pleasure seeing you again. You look lovely, is that a new dress?"<br>" Nice to see you again too, it has been far too long since I've been here. I blame school for that. And yes, I bought it today, do you like it? " I replied while twirling around.  
>" It's a beautiful dress, I might have to take you shopping with me. " she said smiling.<br>" They are all upstairs Julie. I'll let Lilly know that you've arrived. "

I mouthed her thanks and stepped up the stairs, overhearing a bit of the conversation the guys were having.

" .. he's clever , not smart " I heard AJ say. The guys were so deeply in conversation that they hadn't noticed me standing behind them.  
>Jesse was the first to finally see me and jumped off the couch. He pulled me into a tight hug. " How's my home girl. "<br>" I'm good." I chuckled and gave him and the others a kiss on the cheek.

AJ pulled me up onto his lap and softly caressed my cheek with his hand.  
>I leaned into him and kissed him softly. Not seeing him for only 2 weeks had already made me miss him like crazy.<br>He was pulling me even closer to him, it seems that the missing had been mutual.  
>" Get a room " I heard John mumble. I scowled at him and gave A.J another quick kiss.<br>When I made moves to stand up again, he held me in place on his lap.

They guys returned to their conversation and when I heard Ghost's name drop, I had a feeling that that's what John wanted to talk to me about. I was being mildly distracted by AJ tracing patterns on my thigh, while he acted innocent and sipped his rum & Coke.

Lilly was coming over, a waiter following behind her with a bucket holding a bottle of champagne. Jesse had gone downstairs. " Gentlemen, Julie " She nodded and walked over to give me a kiss on the cheek.  
>" Baby, who ordered the Dom?" Jake asked." That's for Johnny boy, a girl downstairs ordered it..." I saw my brother scan the bar downstairs. I started playing with A.J.'s collar.<br>"It's the girl in the green dress. " Lilly said to John.

Both John and A.J.'s eyes found the girl. She was pretty, blonde hair, long elegant legs. She held up a glass of champagne at them, mouthing 'cheers'.  
>" She's cute. " Lilly said.<p>

She gave Jake a kiss and told him she'd be back in a little bit. While she stood up, I saw a man entering the VIP area.

"Ghost .." Lilly looked very shocked.  
>Immediately the feeling in the room turned tense. " It's been a long time girl. " Ghost said.<br>" When did you get out? " Lilly asked perplexed.  
>Jake stood up from his seat and AJ fixed his hat.<p>

" Missed me? " Ghost asked Lilly, who looked over at Jake. " You need to back out. " Jake said sternly.  
>" Easy Jake, easy.. " Ghost replied while rubbing his hands. " .. I wish you guys the best. Really. It's the past, I'm here to discuss the future .. " he patted Jake on the shoulder. " .. if I may. "<p>

Jake was trying to comfort Lilly, but I could tell that she was very upset.

" A.J. , any new tat's? " Ghost asked.  
>" Yeah man, a couple. " AJ answered, while holding me close to him. " Me too. " Ghost replied.<p>

Ghost eyed me up , from head to toe. And winked when I looked him in the eyes. " Who's this fine young lady?" he asked boldly. I could feel AJ tensing up, but I grabbed his hand and traced his knuckles with my thumb, keeping him calm.

" Julie Rahway " I said standing up , brushing down my dress and holding out my hand. Instead of shaking it, he kissed it.  
>" Rahway huh? Well well , Johnny boy over here never told me he had a baby sister. " John was staring at him hard.<p>

Ghost said hello to both him and G. , but only G. shook his hand. My brother was clearly pissed at him, but he couldn't hide it as well as G. and Jake.

AJ moved forward to pick up his drink and I sat down on the chair's armrest. Ghost took a cigar out of the box. " Well, I'll be brief. I say we go Italian Job on that ass. "

The guys all looked at each other pensively. G. broke the tension by laughing, John followed suit. I looked at AJ and he just shrugged.

They all got up from their seat and I stood up too. I knew they had plans to discuss.  
>"I'll be back in a little bit babe. Go downstairs to Lilly, I know she's a bit upset. I know you can comfort her. " AJ kissed me on my forehead.<p>

When I got downstairs, I saw Lilly sitting at the bar with a martini glass in front of her. I took the seat next to her and asked the bartender for a Shirley Temple.

" You ok? " I took her trembling hand in mine and gave her a concerned look.  
>She sighed. " Not really, I don't understand why Jake didn't feel the need to tell me that Ghost was out of prison. We're getting married Jules, aren't we supposed to tell each other everything. "<br>" Maybe he wanted to protect you? From the look on Jake's face, I could tell that he doesn't want Ghost within 100 miles from you." I thanked the bartender when he placed my drink in front of me.  
>" I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Jake doesn't need to worry 'bout me. " she scoffed.<br>" He loves you to death Lills, of course he's worried about your safety. You should have seen AJ getting all worked up about Ghost looking at me like I am a piece of meat. Everything's going to be ok. " I reassured her.  
>We then changed our subject of talk to some lighter stuff.<p>

Glancing my watch I noticed that an hour had passed. I felt someone wrap their arms around me from the back and turned my head up seeing AJ smiling at me. " Wanna go home? " he asked holding out his hand. I looked over to Lilly, who was now in deep conversation with Jake. I nodded.  
>" Yeah, let's go. " I picked up my clutch and we walked outside to the parking lot.<p>

I unlocked my car.  
>" See you at my place? " A.J. asked me with pleading eyes.<br>" Still trying to impress me with your puppy eyes? "  
>After all, we were in desperate need of some quality time.<br>" I'll see you there." I gave in.  
>He smirked and unlocked his car. While driving out of the parking lot, I saw my brother and G talking to each other in my rearview mirror.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Julie and Katie.**

**A/N : I want to thank JohnnyStormsGirl, Tayler, Choco3Symphony and ilovenicholasjjonas for their review. It means a lot to me ! Keep on reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>I was the first to arrive at AJ's hillside home. I jumped out of the car when I saw his car's headlights light up the driveway.<p>

With haste I fished out the key to his front door out of my purse. He had given me his spare key when things between us started getting serious.  
>I quickly got inside and hurried up to his bedroom, unzipping my dress and letting it pool around my legs. I heard him walking down the hall towards his room, and I quickly hid behind the door.<p>

" Babe, where are you? " he asked, picking up my dress from the floor and laying it on his drawer.

I surprised him by picking his hat of his head, and putting it on mine.

He turned around and his eyes almost popped out of his head , seeing me, dressed in nothing but black lace lingerie, high heels and his hat.

I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes and I knew I was in trouble.  
>He stepped closer to me and I pulled away when he tried to kiss me, teasing him.<br>Trying to stay out of his hands, I slipped past him but he was quicker and picked me up , carrying me over to his bed and placed me on it, kneeling between my legs.

" Always thought you looked sexy with my hat on" he said while kissing my neck and roaming his hands over my thighs.  
>I grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled it off, then started to unbutton his shirt, while he preceded to kiss my neck and collarbone.<p>

" I've missed you so much. " I breathed when I pushed off his shirt and kissed his lifted my chin with his hand and gave me a mind-blowing kiss.  
>" I almost ripped of your dress when I saw you at the club tonight ."<p>

I blushed and AJ swiftly unclasped my bra, taking it off and letting it fall on the ground next to him.  
>He started leaning over me, while kissing me passionately and we sank back onto his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with strong tattooed arms wrapped around me. Waking up like this made me feel safe and I couldn't be happier that I had met someone like AJ to love.<br>He was still fast asleep, so I turned around and lay my head on his chest to listen to his soft breathing and the comforting beating of his heart.

Looking over to the bedside table, I saw the clock telling me it was 5.30 in the morning.  
>'Too freaking early to get up' I thought to myself, falling back asleep.<p>

The second time I woke up, was because of my darling boyfriend giving me soft kisses on my shoulder. I looked at him with sleepy eyes and he smiled brightly.

" Good morning beautiful " he whispered.  
>" 'Morning " I mumbled. I wasn't a morning person, something both my brother and I inherited from our father.<p>

AJ tried to stifle a laugh. I raised my arm to poke him in the ribs.  
>" Ow " he said while rubbing his chest. When he tried to poke me back , I wrapped the blankets around me.<br>" Oh, so you want to play it that way? " he looked at me with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
>I felt him gather the blanket at my feet, and drag me out of the bed.<p>

" What the hell are you doing ? " I yelled trying to get hold of the bedpost.  
>He didn't answer, he just picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs.<br>I was struggling in his arms to get free, but he didn't lose his grip on me.  
>Looking where he was going, I saw him walking in a straight line to the pool.<p>

My eyes widened in shock.  
>" Nooooo, no no no, baby please don't. The water must be freezing. " I begged.<br>" I'll be a good girl, I promise. Pleaaase put me down! "  
>My pleading didn't help, because the following moment, I was flying through the air and landed - blanket and all - into the pool.<p>

The water felt like thousands of small needles being pricked into my skin.  
>I pushed my legs of the bottom of the pool, dashing out of it, gasping for air. AJ was standing on the edge, laughing his ass off.<p>

Looking at him with a murderous look on my face and I dropped the soaking blanket in the water while stepping out stark naked.  
>AJ's eyes gazed over my body, pausing at my breasts.<p>

He held out his hand in which he was holding a towel.  
>He took a step towards me and I held my hand up, keeping him at a distance<br>" No." I said.  
>" But babe, come on. You'll get a cold if you keep standing here like that."<p>

I huffed and walked through the open glass doors, up the stairs and into the bathroom, leaving wet footprints on the way.  
>While entering the shower I could still hear AJ laugh downstairs.<p>

After a hot shower, I got dressed. Luckily I left some of my clothes here the last time I was here.  
>I grabbed a jeans and paired it with a purple blouse and sandals.<p>

When I went downstairs again, I saw him standing on the deck, near the edge, smoking his first cigarette of the day.  
>No matter how much I asked him to stop smoking, he just wouldn't listen, so I gave up trying.<p>

The sun was shining and it shone on his face, making him look like an angel, the light reflecting on his bare chest and tattoo's.

I walked up to him, and wrapped my arms around him, he kissed the top of my head.  
>" What are you up to today? " he asked while breathing out the smoke.<br>" School until noon, you? " looking up at him.  
>" Work, got to make preparations for the job. " he answered.<p>

I nodded and lay my head against his shoulder. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 9 am. I had to get to classes quickly; so I gave him a quick peck on the lips and told him to call me later.

* * *

><p>After making a detour to get my bag with books from my house, I drove to class.<br>It was a beautiful day, sun shining brightly and so I put down the top of my car, letting the wind blow through my hair.

I arrived just in time, the bell rang the moment I locked my car.  
>Walking towards me was Katie, my best friend at University.<br>" Julie ! Right on time. " She smiled and waved at me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw someone sitting in a car, parked a couple of cars further than mine.  
>Because of the sun shining onto its window, I couldn't see who the driver was, but I had the feeling that he or she was looking in my direction.<p>

I shook my head, thinking I was just imagining things and turned back to Katie, giving her a small hug when she was close enough.  
>Taking one last glance back, I saw the car backing out of its spot.<p>

" What's up girl? I haven't seen you since Thursday last week. "  
>We talked about random stuff while walking to class, taking our seats and pulling out our books.<p>

When the professor asked for silence, I quickly turned my attention to him, putting on my glasses to read what he was scribbling on the board.

Class was a drag, so I was glad when the bell rang to announce its ending.  
>Katie and I gathered our stuff and walked to the cafeteria, she was talking about her little adventure last weekend with the hot boy that lives in the same residence where she lives.<p>

" So, how are things with AJ " she asked while pricking a fork into her salad.  
>I took a sip from my iced tea.<br>"He dumped me in the pool this morning. " Shivering at the remembrance of the stinging cold.  
>Katie looked at me with her mouth open. " You're kidding? "<br>I shook my head, a little smile appearing on my lips. It was funny how I wasn't able to stay mad at him.  
>"What a douche" she said while propping the fork into her mouth.<br>I laughed.

After my last class I drove to the grocery store to stock up on food.  
>In my rearview mirror I noticed the same car I had seen at school driving behind me.<p>

I tried to put the feeling that I was being followed aside and when I drove onto the parking lot of the store, the car drove by.

I gave a sigh of relief and got out to grab a shopping cart and started filling it with fresh fruits and vegetables - something I tried to teach John to eat -, pasta packs and some snacks for the evening.

When I came to the end of the isle, I bumped into someone.

" I'm so sorry " I apologized, while picking up the pack of pasta that had fallen out of the cart.

" No problem doll face. " the person said with a familiar voice.  
>I looked up at the man to see Ghost, giving me a sly smile.<p>

" What strange to bump into you here. Literally, in this case. " I raised an eyebrow.

" This boy's gotta eat too you know. " he said with a chuckle.

" Yeah, well. I've got to go. Bye. " I said quickly with a forced smile.

" I'll see you around Julie. " Ghost gave me another creepy smile.

I really wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. I couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable and unsafe when he was near.

Within 2 minutes, I had paid for my groceries and loaded them in the car. When I looked in my rearview mirror to drive out of the parking spot, I saw Ghost leaning against his car, staring at me.

' Creeper ' I thought to myself, picking up my phone to text to John.

**I think Ghost is following me.  
>We need to talk!<strong> **  
><strong>  
>On the way home, I received a text back.<p>

**Where are you? Go home now, we'll be there in 10.  
>Jake thinks he's up to something.<strong>

I drove onto my driveway 10 minutes later and saw the cars and Jesse's bike parked.  
>When I got out of my car I saw the front door open and John walk at me with a small run.<p>

He pulled me into a hug.  
>" Are you ok sis? What happened?" he asked worriedly.<p>

I told him all about the feeling at school that someone was watching me and seeing, Ghost at the store.

We walked inside the house and I saw the guys sitting on the deck talking, Jake seeming angry.  
>" He's a danger to the girls. We have to keep him away from them. " he said.<p>

I looked at John with a scared look.  
>He gave me a reassuring smile. " Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll make sure of that. "<p>

" He knows that Lilly and Julie are our weak spot, so he'll do anything to piss us off. " G said.

I walked over to A.J. he was holding out his hand to take mine, and he pulled me in his arms.  
>He rubbed my back to sooth me and I leaned into his embrace.<p>

" John's right, nothing's going to happen to you. Not while I'm here. " he whispered into my ear.  
>The thought of anything happening to AJ brought tears into my eyes. He cupped my cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb.<p>

After an hour, the guys said goodbye and I was left standing in the doorway with AJ

" Keep tomorrow night free, I have a surprise for you " he said with a smile.  
>I looked at him curious. " Ok. "<br>He gave me a long kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, leaving not even an inch between us.

When we parted I was breathing heavily. He found it very amusing that he had this kind of effect on me whenever he kissed me.

I watched him drive away and went inside again.  
>John was sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, flipping through one of my interior design magazines that lay on it.<p>

I climbed onto the chair next to him and sighed.  
>" Why is Ghost doing this John? Why do I bump into him everywhere, it's giving me the creeps."<br>John turned to me in on his chair.  
>" What the guys and I think, is that he's having you and Lilly as a sort of insurance, to make sure that we keep up to our part of the job. I think he's expecting us to backstab him. But what Jake thinks, is that he'll double-cross us. "<p>

" He does seem like the type to. Promise me one thing , just be careful. I can't stand the possibility of losing you or the others because of this asshole. "

He patted me on the shoulder. " Nothing will happen to us Jules, we've got it covered. Besides, I have someone checking out Ghost's links with some Russians."

" The whole things just smells fishy. " I said, getting up and walking over to the fridge, to start on dinner.  
>After dinner, John and I installed ourselves on the couch and watched a movie, taking our thoughts off the whole 'Ghost-Issue'.<p>

I missed spending time with my brother, but I knew how important this job was for him.  
>He lay his arm on my shoulder and pulled me close, mainly for the bowl of popcorn on my lap.<p>

Halfway through the movie, I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was in my bed, still fully clothed, tucked in with my comforter. John must have carried me upstairs.

Looking over at my clock I saw it was only 4 am and closed my eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Julie , the character that I've created for this story.**  
><strong>AN : Thanks to midnightstar96 and ilovenicholasjjonas for their review. To ilovenicholasjjonas : I'm glad to have made your day ! You make my day great with your reviews !  
>I also want my readers to know that they can always make suggestions for the story. I keep them in mind while writing.<br>I know this chapter is shorter than the previous two, I haven't had much time because of schoolwork, but I'll make it up to you guys with the next chapter. xo **

* * *

><p>Today was family day, which meant: breakfast at Jake and Lilly's and golfing with guys.<p>

I drove towards Jake's house, dressed in my golf outfit - a black jersey polo, a golf skort and half lace golf shoes in black and white.

In the trunk of my car I had my Louis Vuitton golf bag that G had given me last year for Christmas, holding the sparkling new golf clubs that Jake and Lilly had bought me, and my bag with my white gloves and an extra polo.

I loved golfing, it's something me and my brother used to do every Saturday with our father. After our parents died in a car accident, John kept the ritual going, taking me golfing every Saturday of the year, at the Trumph National Golf Club. The guys were all members of the club.

The thing I enjoyed most when at the course, was the fantastic view. The course was perched high above the cliffs and has expansive lakes and beautiful waterfalls.

I parked my car in front of Jake's around 8, being one of the first to arrive.  
>When locking my car I heard the unmistakable sound of a bike, looking towards the direction of the sound, I saw Jesse riding towards me.<p>

I waved at him and he came to a stop next to my car, pulling of his helmet.  
>He got of his bike and pulled me into a hug. " Hey kiddo. "<br>I hugged him back with a chuckle. " Oh shut up, you're only a year older."  
>He dragged me into the house and we walked into the kitchen. The delicious smell of muffins and bacon was filling the room.<p>

Lily was at the stove, making pancakes and scrambled eggs. Jake was setting the table on the deck.  
>" Hey sweetie, you're here early. " Lilly said while giving me a kiss on the cheek , she then gave one on Jesse's.<br>" Yeah, I know, I woke up early and I didn't want to wait until John was up. " I explained.

Jake walked in, a smile on his face and his arms wide open to give me a hug. " Look who we have here, my second favorite girl. " he said, while putting the emphases on 'second' giving Lilly a wink.

He gave me a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.  
>" Can I help with anything? " I asked them both. Lilly nodded.<p>

" Could you please take the muffins out of the oven and take the orange juice from the fridge? "  
>I grabbed an oven mitt from the counter and pulled the rack of muffins out of the oven.<br>They smelled wonderful, as always. Lill's was a good chef, and she loved to throw dinner parties for us every chance she got.

I pulled the fridge open, taking the carafe with orange juice.  
>While closing the fridge again, I heard the front door open and people entering the house.<p>

I peeked into the hallway and saw John, G and A.J. coming in.  
>" You're here early. We usually have to wait half'n hour for you to get here, before we can start eating. " John mocked.<p>

I stuck out my tongue at him.  
>" Very mature Jules "<p>

He walked past me into the kitchen saying hi to the others.  
>G gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Good morning princess."<p>

I put the carafe on the kitchen counter and wrapped my arms around A.J.  
>He gave me sweet kisses all over my face, causing me to giggle.<p>

" Come on you two. Get your asses over here, I'm starving. " Jesse yelled to us.  
>Lilly hit him on the head with her spatula, causing him to yell " Ow, damnit Lilly." earning him another hit and him giving her a glare.<p>

The guys laughed loudly at the scene.  
>I unattached myself from A.J. and took the carafe from the counter in my hand, taking A.J.'s hand in the other, pulling him outside onto the deck.<p>

I sat down on the chair next to G and lay the napkin on my lap.  
>When we all sat down Lilly asked who wanted to say grace.<br>John stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. I took A.J. and Ghost's hands in mine.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food. Please bless it to our bodies, and bless the hands who prepared it. In your name I pray, amen." John spoke. "Amen." The whole table said.

The guys attacked the food like animals, while Lilly and I looked at them in shock.  
>We looked at each other both shaking our heads and started laughing.<p>

When we all finished breakfast I was stuffed. Surely I wasn't going to eat much for lunch.

I helped Lilly clean up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.  
>The guys stayed on the deck, talking about how the preparations for the heist were going.<p>

Looking over at the clock on the wall, I saw that it was near 10 am and asked the boys to leave for the golf course.

Lilly also went with us, but she didn't like golf as much as the rest of us, so she'd be at the 'Golfers Lounge' , sipping iced tea and reading magazines.

We got 3 golf carts and drove to the first hole. I was sitting next to Jesse, driving one of the carts like he was a dude from Jackass.  
>He scared the hell out of me, chasing the others and making sharp movements.<p>

I held onto the cart fearing for my life. My knuckles were white from grasping the seat.

When he stopped at the lane, I jumped out of the cart and got on my knees to kiss the grass.  
>" Solid ground, I love you." I said like it was some kind of holy ground.<p>

Jesse was laughing his ass off. "Why so pale looking Julie. "

I gave him the finger and shouted " You're nuts!"

The others arrived a few seconds later.  
>We started playing, sometimes interrupted by me, chasing Jesse with my golf club.<p>

After finishing the last hole, we drove back to the Clubhouse.  
>I decided on taking the ride back with my brother. No way that I was sitting next to Jesse ever again.<p>

We left our stuff in our lockers and walked to the 'Golfers Lounge'.  
>Lilly was sitting on the deck, enjoying the sun.<p>

I took a seat next to her and picked the menu card from the table.  
>For lunch, I picked soup and a Cobb salad, Lilly chose the Chinese chicken salad and the boys picked the Beef burgers.<p>

Munching on my salad, I felt A.J.'s hand on my knee, his thumb drawing patterns.  
>I looked at him and he was busy talking to G about a new car that he wanted.<p>

I returned to talking with Lilly, while his hand was inching a bit further up my leg.  
>It was getting quit hard paying attention to Lilly's complaining about the impossible job to find the perfect wedding dress and what color the bridesmaid dressed should be.<p>

A.J.'s hand was now reaching the hem of my skort and I shot up in my chair, bumping against the table.  
>Everyone looked at me. I started blushing.<br>" I , uh, I dropped my napkin. " Bending, pretending to pick up the fallen napkin.

I could see A.J. trying not to smile and shot him a glare.  
>He returned to his conversation with G.<br>I would get my revenge tonight.

We all left the Golf Club at around 2 pm. On the parking lot, A.J. gave me a kiss goodbye and told me that he'd pick me up at 7.

I hugged the guys and Lilly goodbye and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Julie , the character that I've created for this story.**  
><strong>AN : Special thanks to JohnnyStormsGirl, midnightstar96, MadisonMurdock2006 and Jasper's girl21 for their review.  
>You all make my day with your reviews! Thanks so much.<strong>

After getting back home, I decided to lay in the sun for a while.  
>I had my eyes closed, but I could sense the shadow that was over me caused by someone standing beside me.<p>

" You're in my sun. " I said while opening my eyes to see who it was.  
>Towering over me was Alex, one of John's friends.<p>

I propped myself up on my elbows and raised an eyebrow.  
>" Alex, what are you doing here? John isn't home. "<p>

" Your housekeeper let me in. There is something I've got to inform you about and the reason why I'm telling you, is because if Ghost has suspicion that John knows about this, he'll be in danger. "  
>I gave him a curious look.<br>" John must have told you about me looking up the ties that Ghost had with some Russians. Well I'm very concerned, let me explain it to you. "

I nodded and sat up straight, patting the now free space on the sun bed.  
>Alex sat down and started talking.<p>

He told me that he had a feeling that Ghost was going to betray the guys and let the Russians take them down, so that he could escape with all the money. I know Ghost held somewhat of a grudge against the guys for leaving him and letting him get arrested.

I agreed with Alex on the fact that Ghost was shady and I couldn't tell John or any of the other guys about my talk with Alex, because Ghost would somehow know that the guys were in on his plan.

I asked Alex if he could keep me posted if he found out anything new. He told me he certainly would.  
>To say I was now worried sick was an understatement. I had to keep all this information to myself, which was hard, because I told my brother everything.<p>

It was getting cooler outside, so I grabbed my sunscreen and towel and went inside.  
>My thoughts when to the conversation that the guys had had yesterday.<p>

'_He knows that Lilly and Julie are our weak spot, so he'll do anything to piss us off. ' – _

I had to call Lilly, if Ghost was following me everywhere, then what was he planning on doing to her?  
>She picked up at the 3rd ring.<p>

" Hey girl, what's up? "  
>" Lills, I've got to talk to you. It's important, but you can't tell Jake or anyone else about it. "<br>" What's wrong? " she asked worriedly.

I told her about my talk with Alex and that I had the feeling that she wasn't safe on her own. So I asked her to stay with me on the day of the heist.

She immediately agreed on sticking together and asked if we could meet up with the guys at the Roosevelt Hotel afterwards.  
>I told her that we could wait for them in the lobby.<p>

I felt much better after calling her, I was now sure that nothing bad would happen to her. I couldn't dare to think of losing my best friend.

After the call, I got ready for my date with AJ.  
>I got in the shower and quickly washed my hair. After drying it, I curled my hair in beachy waves.<p>

I walked over to my closet, opening it and deciding on what to wear.  
>Standing on the tip of my toes, I reached for one of the new dresses I had bought recently.<br>As much as I was looking forward to spending the night with AJ, I couldn't shake the worriedness off of me.

I sat down in front of my vanity mirror and started on my makeup. On the vanity was a picture of my mother and her old jewelry box. I opened it and took out her vintage Chanel bracelet.  
>She loved this one, wearing it to every special occasion. My grandmother had given it to her on her 21st birthday that's when the picture was taken that stood on the vanity.<br>" I miss you mamma" I whispered while I ran my finger across the glass of the picture frame.  
>I put the bracelet on my wrist, fixed my makeup and headed downstairs.<p>

At exactly 7 the bell rang and I opened the door . AJ stood nonchalantly against the wall wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit , revealing his tattoos. His face was raised towards the sky, blowing out smoke.

His eyes shifted in my direction and he gave a lazy smile. " Hey babe, you look beautiful "  
>I kissed him softly on his lips while pulling the door closed behind me.<br>I swayed my hips as I stepped down the steps to his car that was on the driveway. I could feel his eyes on my back.

As I opened the door, I turned to look at him. " You coming or what? "  
>He shook his head, like he was getting out of a trance and hurried to the car.<p>

During the ride towards wherever it was we were going, we didn't speak much but I could feel AJ's eyes still on me, so I shifted in my seat a bit, causing my dress to creep up my thighs, revealing more of my long legs. I could see AJ's hand on the steering wheel grip tighter.

He drove us downtown and stopped at a restaurant, stepping out, opening my door before the valet had the chance to. He took my hand to help me get out, since it was a low car and handed his keys to the valet.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me inside.  
>In the hall of the restaurant, there was a beautiful woman standing at the stand with the book for reservations.<br>" Table for two please" AJ said.  
>The woman lead us to a table with a nice view of the city.<br>During dinner I drove AJ mad with temptation as I rubbed my leg up and down his while acting innocently and trying to hide my smirk.  
>I could tell that he was having a very hard time restraining himself from dragging me out of the restaurant.<p>

After paying the check, we walked to the valet and got the key.  
>I walked in front of him again, when I got to the car, I made it look as if I dropped my lipgloss and bend over to pick it up, giving AJ a very nice view of my behind.<br>As I went to stand up again, I was pushed against the car and he kissed me hard, pushing my lips apart with his tongue to get entrance to my mouth.

I pulled myself away from him and stepped into his car.  
>He groaned. " Babe, you're killing me. "<br>I chuckled and fastened my seatbelt. He got into the car as well and speeded to my house.  
>Arriving there, I got out of the car and went to open the door, taking my sweet time, AJ standing behind me tapping his foot impatiently.<br>The second the door opened, I was pushed against the wall in the hallway.  
>He closed the door by kicking against it.<br>AJ attacked my mouth again and rubbed his hands up and down my legs, causing my dress to ride up. Softly I pushed away from him and walked towards the stairs while starting to unzip my dress.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw A.J. on the verge of losing his control.  
>With a mischievous smile, I motioned him to come and he lost his control and came running up the stairs, picking me up.<p>

I woke up because of AJ's phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was G. Groaning I picked up.  
>" What? " I barked.<br>" Good morning princess" he laughed. " Care to tell your boy that he has to be here in an hour? "  
>" Yeah yeah " I mumbled, and hit the end button.<p>

Rolling on my other side, I saw AJ still asleep. I kissed his jaw, trying to wake him up.  
>He didn't react whatsoever. A sly smile came on my face and I snaked my hand, under the sheets, down his body.<p>

His eyes opened in within the second and he groaned.  
>I giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips hopping out of bed.<br>He tried to grab me but I hurried into the bathroom.

" You're a real tease Jules " I heard him growl.

I had just started to wash my hair, when he stepped into the shower behind me and pulled me back against his toned body.

His strong arms wrap around my waist as he nuzzled my neck; his teeth and tongue nipping at the tender skin at my neck.  
>One of his hands wandered up to cup my breast; his thumb grazing the nipple and causing my head to fall back baring my neck even more to his sensual assault.<p>

I placed both my hands on the tiled wall of the shower for support. I could feel his arousal pressing against my bottom and hears the hitch in his breath as he turned me in his arms and trailed hot, wet kisses up my neck and jaw until he reached my mouth.  
>Grasping my bottom in both hands, he picked me up and pushed my back against the wall of the shower as my legs wrapped around his waist..<p>

After our shower we both got dressed and AJ left for the day. The guys still had loads of preparations to do in order for the heist to go as smoothly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Julie.**  
><strong>AN : Hey guys, sorry for the late update. It's a short one, but it's a chapter that leads into chapter 6. As I told you, I've been really sick the past few days, so I haven't had much time to spend on writing because I had to rest a lot.**  
><strong>I want to thank ilovenicholasjjonas, MadisonMurdock2006 and SE7ENfox for the 'get well' - wishes.<strong>

**Also as always a huge thanks to my lovely reviewers, you know who you are ! I love you all to pieces for reviewing my story.**

I had a quick breakfast and went back upstairs to pull the sheets of my bed and collect some clothes that were laying around my room that needed to be washed.  
>On my way to the laundry room, I turned on the music system that played the music in every room.<br>Swaying my hips from left to right, I pushed the laundry in the washing machine.

I was startled by the sudden sound of glass breaking.  
>There was no one home except me .. Maya, our housekeeper wasn't supposed to be here until 10.<br>I ran towards John's room and grabbed the steel baseball bat from his closet.  
>As silently as I could, I tiptoed down the stairs.<p>

Standing in the hallway, I saw glass on the floor, belonging to the window next to the front door.  
>Someone broke in the house and was possibly still here.<br>My adrenaline started pumping and my heart was going into overdrive.  
>I heard noises coming from John's office but I didn't notice that someone was coming from the living room until I bumped into a masked man.<br>He grabbed me by my arm forcefully but let go quickly when my fist collided with his jaw.  
>I tried to make a run for it but the person that was in the office now also came into the hall and blocked my way.<p>

" Little bitch " the man I hit said with a Russian accent. He spat out a bit of blood.  
>I went to hit the other one with the bat, but his accomplice pushed me hard, causing me to fall against a mirror hanging on the wall, causing it to shatter to pieces.<br>I felt the stinging pain of glass piercing my skin and winced.  
>" Who are you. What are you doing in my house ! " I yelled.<p>

They didn't answer me.  
>Both men started to walk towards me, and I scrambled up from the floor.<br>I ducked underneath the first one's arms and ran to where my bat was laying on the floor.  
>With a swift movement I had picked it up and hit the smaller one of the two masked men on the knees. I could hear a crack when the bat collided with his kneecap. The man started swearing loudly.<br>The taller one came up behind me and grabbed my arms behind my back.  
>I tried to get free, but he was just too strong. He hit me several times, very hard and punched me and kicked me in the ribs. I started coughing up blood and was losing consciousness.<p>

A third masked man entered the hall, coming from the office with some papers and blueprints in his hand,. " We're done here boys. Leave the girl. " the man said with a familiar voice.

They threw me back onto the floor.  
>I went to stand up again but one of the men punched me in the face one last time and my vision blurred.<p>

I regained consciousness again and started coughing very badly, there was a taste of blood in my mouth.  
>Trying to get up I felt a sharp pain in my thigh and winced. Looking down I saw a shard of mirrored glass sticking out of it. I pulled it out carefully, tears sprang in my eyes.<p>

There was a small amount of blood splattered around me. I pushed myself off the ground and pulled my phone out of my pocket.  
>I pressed speed dial 1, breathing in with gasps. It was getting harder to breath by the second.<br>John picked up at the 2nd ring.

" Jules, I'm busy. Make it quick. "  
>I gasped for air.<br>" John, help. " breathing out.

My vision darkened again and I dropped back onto the floor, letting my phone fall next to me.  
>I could faintly hear a frantic John shouting through the phone.<br>I slipped back into the darkness, hoping that John would reach me in time. 

.**John's POV**

We were all at G's penthouse, going over the last preparations for the heist.  
>It was happening tomorrow, so we wanted to make sure that things would go as planned.<p>

My phone buzzed and I fished it out of my pocket.  
>I sighed when I saw that it was Julie calling.<br>" Jules, I'm busy. Make it quick. " I said.  
>AJ looked at me with a look of curiosity.<p>

I could hear her gasping for air and I started to get worried.  
>" John, help. " was all I heard before I could hear a thump of a body falling onto the ground." Jules ? Julie! " I shouted franticly.<p>

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces.  
>In a split second AJ sprung up from his seat and dashed out the door, we hurried to the cars.<br>We drove like madmen to my house, not sure of what we would find when we got there.

**AJ's POV**

I was lucky there wasn't much traffic on the road, because at the speed that I was driving, I've could have caused a lot of damage if I had hit another car.  
>My car came to a screeching halt on the driveway. The front door was open.<br>Stepping inside I franticly looked to the left, then to the right, where I saw her laying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her, glass everywhere.

" Julie " I gasped.  
>I knelt down beside her and took hold of her hand.<br>There were cuts and bruises all over her body. A nasty shade of blue was forming on her cheek." Babe, wake up. Please " I begged.  
>I checked her heartbeat, it was going far too slow.<p>

I could hear another car stopping with screeching tires. Four doors opened and were shut loudly.  
>John was by my side immediately, kneeling down and taking Julie's hand over from mine.<br>"Jules, Jules ! Open your eyes. " Julie eyes fluttered open faintly. She tried talking but John told her not to, so she could keep the remaining strength she had.  
>I took out my phone and dialed 911.<br>" Whoever did this will pay. " John said through his teeth.

" Why where they here anyway? " Jesse asked.  
>John got up with a look on his face that let us know that he knew all too well why someone could have broken into the house. He ran into his office, coming out of it 5 seconds later.<br>" They took it all.. the blueprints .. everything. " He said.  
>We all looked at each other with worry etched on our faces.<br>" Someone knew about this job. And I think I know who to talk to, since none of us have mentioned it to anyone else. " John said.  
>" This smells like Russians to me , lads. " G spoke.<p>

We all nodded and waited till the ambulance arrived.  
>I hopped in with the paramedics, never leaving Julie's side.<br>" You're going to be ok baby " I promised while holding her hand.  
>We all gathered in the waiting room of the California Hospital Medical Center.<p>

Jake had called Lilly. Who was now on her way to the hospital.  
>A doctor came into the waiting room.<br>" Family of Julie Rahway? " he asked.  
>" I'm her brother. " John said while standing up.<p>

" You can go see her. Her vitals are good but she lost quite a bit of blood, she has some bruised ribs and lots of cuts from the glass. The gash in her thigh is stitched. " the doctor informed.  
>John followed the doctor to her room.<p>

**Julie's POV**

It felt like I was waking up from a bad dream, but when I opened my eyes and looked around the hospital room I knew that what had happened was all too real.  
>Jake and John were sitting on the windowsill. Lilly was sitting on a chair reading a magazine and near my feet was AJ with his eyes closed. He must have fallen asleep.<p>

I softly moved my leg and AJ woke up, his eyes scanning my face.  
>" Hey " I whispered.<br>He let out a relieved sigh and grabbed my hand, kissing it.  
>" Thank God " he came closer to me and cupped my face to give me a kiss on my forehead.<p>

" Any idea who did this to you? " John asked. I told him about the Russian accent that 2 of the guys had and that I had hit both of them pretty hard. " That's my girl " AJ chuckled.

I give him a lazy smile, and looked at my arms.  
>There were bandages over them, some stained with blood.<br>" Lills, could you please help me for a sec. I need to pee "  
>Lilly helped me get up. I was moving a bit too fast, because I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my leg. " Easy there girl. " she said cautiously.<p>

Looking at the bathroom mirror I saw the damage that was done on my face.  
>There was a cut on my eyebrow and a large bruise on my jaw.<br>" What did the guys tell the paramedics happened? " I asked Lilly.  
>" They told them that you'd been robbed. That the attackers hadn't counted on you being home."<p>

I looked at her and licked my dry lips. She pulled a Chap Stick from her back pocket and handed it to me." Thanks. " I said while applying some.

We returned to the room and I sat back on my bed, AJ caringly rubbed my back.  
>The door opened and the doctor came in.<br>" Ah, Miss Rahway. Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling? " the man asked with a southern accent.  
>" Just peachy " I said jokingly, the guys and Lilly chuckled.<p>

I tried not to laugh to spare myself from pain of my bruised ribs.  
>" Very well. In don't see any reason to keep you here. You've had your wounds cared for and all your vitals look perfect. My only advice is to walk with crutches for a while, so the wound on your thigh has a chance to heal, and to rest much. " the doctor ordered.<p>

" Thanks Doc. " John said while shaking his hand.  
>" I'll get your discharge papers ready and tell the nurse to give you an ointment to rub on your cuts, so that scaring should be minimal. You should come back next week, to get the stitches out of your leg. For the pain caused by your bruised ribs I recommend taking Advil."<p>

I also shook his hand and thanked him.  
>" Take care Miss Rahway. Have a nice day y'all " he said before exiting the room again.<br>A few minutes later a nurse came in to sign the discharge papers and she gave me the tube of ointment.

Lilly had brought some clothes with her for me to change into. I winced a few times when she tried to pull the T-shirt over my head.  
>AJ insisted on me getting in the wheelchair that was outside my room. I didn't protest and took the seat.<p>

He kissed the top of my head when we wheeled outside.  
>G. was leaning against the car.<br>" At last, the princess arrives in her carriage. " he joked.  
>I stuck out my tongue and AJ picked me up bridal style. G. opened the door.<br>I wrapped my arms around AJ's neck and kissed him before he placed me on the backseat carefully.

Arriving home, AJ helped me upstairs and John brought some food upstairs. I munched on my food while watching TV and AJ played with my hair.  
>" I'm sorry " he mumbled.<br>" What about? " I turned to look at him.  
>" That I couldn't keep you safe, even though I promised I would. " the look in his eyes was making me so sad.<br>" You couldn't have possibly known that they would come barging in here while I was home. Baby, you can't be with me every day all day. " I leaned against him and nuzzled my face into his shoulder.  
>" Still .. this shouldn't have happened baby. I had never been so worried in my life. The thought of losing you because of all of this has me on edge every day. I love you so much Julie, you are my everything "<br>I pulled myself as close as I could get to him, without hurting myself and he pulled the comforter on top of us.  
>" I love you too. "<br>Soon after I drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : I'm truly and utterly sorry for keeping you all waiting this long! Life has been very busy the last couple of months, but now I've found the time to pick up where I left. This is a short chapter, but somewhat of a filling one. I thank the many readers who've signed up this story on storyalert. I ADORE YOU ALL !**

**Hopefully I'm able to please you a bit with this small chapter.**

**Xoxo VogueGirl**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Julie, the character I've created.**

* * *

><p>Sometime around 6 in the morning, i woke up and reached out with my hand, feeling around for A.J, with eyes still closed.<br>My hand landed on the spot where he in fact lain before I fell asleep, but now there was nothing but the imprint of his body and a lingering of warmth.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, the shutters of my French doors were lightly opened, causing the early morning sunlight to seep through them and casting my room with soft stripes of light.

The faint noise of water was coming from my adjoined bathroom.

Trying to lift myself up to a seating position, I cursed quietly when my injured leg protested.  
>Being stubborn as us Rahway's are, I made the move to stand up, not caring about the stinging.<p>

with baby steps, I moved towards my closet. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a top and went to sit in front of my vanity, inspecting the bruises on my face.

" They really did a number on me .. " I grabbed a tube of moisturizing cream and carefully rubbed it onto my face.

Big hands covered my shoulders and soft lips kissed my neck. " You're up early, did I make too much noise? "

My eyes connected with A.J's reflection in the mirror and I smiled. " Nah, wasn't sleepy anymore I guess"

I turned my head and pulled his arm, bringing him closer to me.  
>" Careful " he warned.<p>

I nodded and hooked one hand behind his neck, which made him bend over , making his face come level with mine.

My throat went dry as I my eyes drifted from his eyes to his toned stomach and further down to the towel that was wrapped around him. I controlled myself and looked back up to his face and a smirk appeared on it.

I bit my lip seductively causing him to widen his smirk even more. He placed his hands on my hips and drew me against him. I felt his arousal pushing against my thigh through the towel.

Just as I was about to rub against him, he pushed me back. Confused I looked at him, thinking I did something wrong, and he started laughing lightly.

" As much as I want you right now, I'm not taking the chance of hurting you in process. "  
>A pout formed on my face and I crossed my arms in front of my chest. " Fine. "<p>

A.J. pulled me close to him again and whispered in my ear. " I'll make it up to you in tenfold when your stitches come out. " He placed kisses from my neck to my shoulder and his hand travelled from my hip to the waistband of my panties.

A flush of heat went straight between my legs and I stuttered " O-okay "

With a fluent motion, A.J. stood up straight again and turned around to walk into the bathroom again.

Before he had the chance to , I took hold of his towel and pulled it off, smiling at the sight of his toned ass. I whistled and A.J. shook his head laughing. " Tease ! " He said closing the door, before the towel I threw back hit him.


End file.
